An epoxy resin finds various applications such as a molding material, an adhesive, a coating, a plywood, a laminate and the like. However, in these applications, it generally has a drawback such that it affords a cured product having brittleness and poor peeling strength.
An organic elastomeric polymer having at least one silicon-containing reactive group in a molecule has such an interesting characteristic that it can be cured even at a room temperature to give an elastomer. However, the cured elastomer has poor strength, which prevents its wide application.